Shots Of Love: A Theme One-shot Collection
by princeminhyung127
Summary: Some The Land OTP oneshots in no particular chronological order, each with a different theme title!


Common

TW; Divorce, Angsty!Haena 

Haechan and Hina find out they have a lot more in common than they think.

11:45pm

In times like this, Haechan wished his phone volume could go up higher, but it didn't and he could still hear his Mother and Father screaming at each other. At this point Haechan had stopped paying attention to what they were fighting about. It was something he hadn't told any of his friends- not even Cheyenne or Taeyong. His misery was his own business, is how he viewed it. He didn't want to push it on anybody else and to cover up any remote sign of pain he was simply just; mean in that friendly Haechan type of way. He had a feeling that Jeno knew, but he definitely wasn't expecting Hina to know, nor did he want her to know. But his luck would be rotten as ever, he first thought, when Hina showed up to "return his biology book". His phone buzzed and when he checked it, Hina's name popped up on the screen with a message stating she was at the back door. Haechan sighed, he knew it'd be completley dick-ish of him to just blow her off but he really didn't want Hina finding out what was going on with his parents.

So, he balls up, heads down stairs and to the back door, "I'm going out back." He says flatly, closing the door with a very subtle slam.

Hina was waiting on the patio sofa, her legs stretched across the furniture piece and Haechan furrows his eyebrows. "Where's the biology book? He asked, noticing Hina was rather bookless.

"If I told you I was just her by myself would you have actually come out?" She asks, removing her legs so Haechan could sit. "I wouldn't just blow you off; I'm an asshole no doubt- but I'm not a total jackass." Heachan says, laughing slightly. Hina looks into the kitchen through the patio door and sighs; "I hear your parents are really chewing eachother out, huh?" Hina says, looking down at her sandal-clad feet.

"Gee what ever gave you that idea?" He asks sarcastically. It's silent, he rubs his thighs nervously, debating on if he should tell Hina what's going on. Somehow, he deep down trusts Hina with this personal clusterfuck of a situation he's in. Somehow, he realizes he cares enough about her to open up to her. So he does. 

"They're getting a a divorce after Junior year is up." Haechan bombs. What Hina says next floors Haechan, he never considered Hina to have something so bitter happen to herself. "Sucks doesn't it?" She asks. In all honesty it took Haechan a good fifteen seconds to process the fact that Hina indirectly confessed her own parents were divorced. Haechan couldn't form any other intelligent sentence, the only words leaving his mouth were short and sad-sounding.

"It does suck." He whispers.

Hina lays her head on his shoulder, yet again catching Haechan way off guard. "I'm a bitch, but I'm here for you, Hae." She whispers back. Haechan looks down at her and stares.

"You're not a bitch, Hina. Granted you're a little stubborn sometimes... but you're not a bitch." He murmurs. Resting his head atop of hers.

His arm drapes around her shoulders bringing her in for a long, lingering hug- and he'd be the biggest liar in the city if he said he didn't feel some form of butterflies flittering hyperley in his stomach.

"I don't want to go back inside." Haechan groans quietly. Inhaling deeply. Hina pulls from te hug and looks up at Haechan. "Then don't. We can pull a Herin and Renjun and walk around the area, go to the beverage store and grab some snacks, sit at the park and tell stupid jokes. You need an escape from this, Haechan- and not just once a week when we have our get togethers with everybody." Hina rambles.

a smirk stretched across Haechans face, his usual self shining through for a mere second, just because he simply couldn't resist this remark;

"Hm, if I didn't know better it sounds like you just lowkey asked me out." Haechan says smirkign wider when Hina's eyes widen and her cheeks darken.

"I see someone came back." She fires quickly. Haechan nudges her with a playful wink, "Well, are you gonna lead the way or aren't ya?" He asks. "Are you gonna go barefoot?" She asks, pointing down to his feet. "Shit, pause that thought right quick." Haechan says as he jogs over to the back patio door. He stealthily opens the patio door, grabbing hs flipflops before he closes it and they make a run for it.

They make it to the end of the street laughing, out of breath. "Y-you could have gotten caught, you nutjob." Hina laughs, leaning against the crossing signal pole. Haechan slips his flipflops onto his feet and they cross the road, heading to the beverage store. "Watch us get spotted by like, Sicheng- we'll never hear the end of it." Haechan snorts

"I can hear it now, "oh my gAWD I knew you two were a thing" theyre so weird sometimes." Hina says. "yes, but even if they are they're our weird little family." Haechan says. He slings an arm around her shoulders as they walk. This time it's him that catches her off guard. "you know, I wouldn't eaxactly be opposed to this becoming a little thing between us. Just us." Haechan says slowly as he slows them down.

"Oh really?" Hina asks, her eyebrow raised at him. Haechan sticks his tongue out at hher, opening the door to the beverage store. "yes, really." Haechan confirms. Hina opens the glass door and grabs the Palmer's Half&Half, before turning around to face Haechan. "I think that would be a pretty damn nice thing to look forward too." Hina murmurs gently. Haechan keeps looking Hina directly in the eyes, moving closer. Hina swallows nervously as Haechan reaches in her direction.

That playful smirk comes back to his face as he pulls out a monster from the beverage fridge, waving it slightly. "you wanted me to kiss you, didn't you?" Haechan asks, poking her cheek. Hina squeaks in response and lightly smacks his shoulder. "Get out of here with you and your smug self." Hina scoffs, looking away to hide the blush.

They bring their drinks to the counter and pay, before they head outside and just sit on the sidewalk against the wall of the Beverage store. Suddenly the air got serious again, Haechan scoots closer to Hina. "Thank you, for being here for me." He says seriously. His tone was soft ane genuine and Hina really, really liked this side of Haechan.

"Hae, we have a lot more in common than you think. I'll always be here when you need someone to scream, cry or laugh at." She says, her hand on his knee. Such a friendly little gesture sent Haechan's heart into a fit of palpitations and now he's blushing. "Can I hug you again...?" Haechan asks slowly, nervously looking her in the eyes. Wordlessly, Hina wraps her arms around Haechan, his arms returning the gesture as they rest their chins on one another's shoulders.

"I think I'm really gonna like spending more one on one time with you." Haechan whispers Hina smiles, they pull apart again and watch the passing traffic, "Me too, Hae, Me too."

``````````````````````````````

End

OK so this was literally 75% word vomit and the scenario just really fir these two? This timeslot its self is probably later in volume 1, but I just had to write and post this now because im a sucker for angsty romance, (incase you couldn't tell) But! I hope you enjoyed it!  
Sincerley, Kitkat~


End file.
